The present invention relates to a building layout which includes a restaurant combined with artist functional areas for use by artists in the creation and display of their artistic works. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel space utilization whereby an area is provided for use by artists in creating and displaying their various artistic efforts and whereby, in addition, the artist work/exhibit area is coordinated with a restaurant, with various service areas and dining areas for use by restaurant patrons as well as by the artists themselves.
Previous building structures which provide for diversity of use have included arrangements such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,778,911; 3,839,833; and 1,486,524. U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,911 relates to a classroom facility, including a first area for a learning devices center, and a second area for use in teaching psycho-motor activities. U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,833 relates to a combination multiple residential apartment and service area building. U.S. Pat. No. 1,486,524 is concerned with a music store configuration which includes both a concert room and a musical instrument sales area. Other related configurations are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,858,579; 3,378,963; 3,803,778; 3,992,824; and 4,041,661.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved enclosed building structure for use as a combined restaurant facility and artist work/exhibit area. The present invention is particularly advantageous for use by persons who are using the artist work/exhibit area, either as artists or patrons of the arts, and who then wish to utilize dining facilities in a nearby area. The present invention provides a building structure which includes artist work/exhibit areas and an integral restaurant having food and drink preparation and service areas as well as dining areas. Included in the structure are the ancillary spaces for the artist work/exhibit areas, such as lounge, lavatory and locker areas. In addition, ancillary spaces for the restaurant are provided, including a waiting area for diners, lounges and restrooms, coat rooms, cashier's spaces and the like. The present construction results in a high degree of efficiency, with maximum utilization of the area involved and with cooperation between the artist work/exhibit areas and the restaurant areas. Provision is also made for maximum observation by restaurant diners of the artist exhibit and work areas, in order to contribute to the decor of the restaurant and also to enhance restaurant sales as well as sales of the artists' products, such as paintings, sculptures and the like. In addition, the present invention provides for efficient and easy movement of diners and artists between the artist work/exhibit area and the restaurant areas.